The DigiPortal
by yellowfairy07001
Summary: Ten preeteens get trapped in a whole new world.Through this long journey they will find ancient spirts, make new friends,find their true elements, and find a hope for all the worlds in the universe.
1. Digital Portal

The Digi-Portal 

Disclaimer- I Do not own Digimon. However I do own (my) Digidestineds. The first Chapter will definitely be short.

Chapter 1: Digital Portal

As the sun rose from the sky of Tokyo, Miranda Foster woke up. She had brown hair and brown eyes. Miranda moved from Houston Texas to Tokyo Japan just one month ago. It was really early in the morning, and she still hadn't gotten used to the time difference. She got up from her bed and gazed out the window.

"This place is so boring! There's nothing to do here." Replied Miranda.

With a big sigh she got dressed and went on the computer. She was wearing blue jeans and a turquoise shirt. "Even the internet is boring." She sighed.

All of a sudden the computer went berserk.

"What the heck?"

The computer screen was changing colors and started typing up the numbers, ones and zeros.

Then the screen turned black, while white words were on it.

Miranda read of the screen. "Do you want to do something exiting?"

She typed YES. "Follow Me." The Screen started to change colors again.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked herself.

In seconds the computer sucked Miranda into the Screen. All she could see were numbers and different colors. **_Crash!_** "I think I've stopped." She said.

She opened her eyes and found herself in a tropical forest. "Where am I?!"

Her voice echoed threw the empty forest.

One things for sure, it wasn't that empty. "Your in the digital world." Replied a small voice. Miranda slowly turned around and was completely shocked at what she saw.

Next chapter: Miranda meets her very first friend in the digital world and finds two other humans in the strange world. Friends or Foes?


	2. A New DigiFriend

Disclaimer: I Do not own digimon or these self made digimon created by Irene. However I have her permission. You can look at these digimon at . Please Read and Review! I am not much of a romance writer (Neither is my sister, she is more humorous), but I am decent at writing action and adventure stories. I created my own digidestines in this fan fiction. If you are also a Yugioh fan please go to (mine) yellowfairy07001 profile page and read my sister's story "All I Want For Christmas."

Chapter 2: A New Digi-Friend

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!" said the weird little creature as if it was on a sugar rush.

"AHHHHH! What are you, weird little head thing?" Asked Miranda.

"For your information! I'm a digimon."

A digiemonna? Asked Miranda.

The digimon gave one big huff and screamed "DIGIMON!" "AHHH! Sorry!" Miranda Shouted. "So digimon, where am I?"

Miranda Asked.

"I have a name you know!" the digimon shouted.

"You didn't tell it to me." Replied Miranda.

"Oh, _ahem_ well my name is Tsubirdmon." Replied the little digimon.

She looked like a head with wings and a horn. Her whole

body was blue and her horn was yellow. She even had an orange beak and had green eyes. Even as Miranda called her a weird little head thing, she sure was cute.

"Oh, well it's a real pleasure to meet you Tsubirdmon, but where am I and what exactly is a digimon?"

"You are in the digital world of course! And a digimon is a digital creature. I'm sorry to say that is the only information I can give out, Miranda!" Tsubirdmon said happily.

"Wait! How do you know my name is Miranda?" asked Miranda.

" Well I really don't know! I kind of just do! Tsubirdmon answered.

"Yeah, that helps me out a real lot." Miranda whispered to herself.

Minutes later Miranda and Tsubirdmon began to walk out of the forest. Finally they came to an exit. It looked like an old dirty city,_ which it really was._

"It's a train station." Miranda said in a small voice.

"Small Rock train station!" Tsubirdmon said gleefully.

"Let me guess! Your also optimistic!" Miranda said with a frown, as she was never in her life optimistic.

"Yep!" Tsubirdmon said cheerfully. "Well most of the time."

As they began to walk again, something stop them dead in their tracks.

"STOP!" yelled a masculine voice.

"Who said that?" asked Miranda.

A figure jumped of a gray cliff beside the train station.

"What do you think your doing here?" Asked the dark figure.

"Oh I'm sorry to cause trouble, its just that my friend and I are kind of lost." Explained Miranda.

"It doesn't matter if your lost or not. You have no right to be in this city!" shouted the figure.

"I'm sorry I just need to go home, and I need help." Miranda said

"Don't apologize to him! He was extremely rude to us!" cried Tsubirdmon.

"Get them Fallen Marine Angemon!" shouted the figure.

Out of no where a monster came out and started to attack Miranda and Tsubirdmon. Finally Tsubirdmon gave in and fell to defeat.

"No!" Miranda yelled and ran to Tsubirdmon while crying.

"Hey pick on somebody your own size! Yelled a feminine voice.

"Who's that?" Miranda asked while whipping her tears away."

"How about a size bigger than you!" shouted a girl to Fallen Marine Angemon.

She had long blonde hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue shirt with a baby blue vest and had a knee length jean skirt. Two long blonde strands of her hair was in front of her face and the rest of her hair was in the back.

"YukiDramon! Go get em!" she shouted.

"Right!" said a tall digimon.

"I need to help too!" said Tsubirdmon while she struggled to get up. "Okay, hmm. BUBBLE BLOW!" shouted Tsubirdmon.

"Its not working!" screamed Miranda.

The blonde girl looked at Miranda and shouted to her, "Believe in your digimon!"

"Okay, at this rate I'll give anything a try!" Miranda said.

Soon blue lights circled Tsubirdmon and something incredible happened.

"TSUBIRDMON DIGIVOLVE TO! …MYCOMON!" shouted the digimon.

"Wow!" Miranda said in amazement.

"WATER BUBBLES!" shouted Mycomon.

Then YukiDramon came along and yelled, "ARTIC WAVE!"

"Come on Fallen Marine Angemon! Lets go!" called the dark figure. The digimon and the figure disapered.

The girl jumped off the cliff. "Hello." She said.

"Oh, hi. My name is Miranda." Miranda said.

"My name is Chloe." The blonde girl replied.

After the two girls introduced each other, the digimon did the same thing.

After YukiDramon introduced herself to Mycomon,all Mycomon could think of to sat was "Wow, your big!" Everyone laughed.

After that they heard a noise. A train had come. When it stopped the girls and their digimon went into it as the end of the went by.

Next Chapter: Miranda and Chloe enter a dark mysterious cave. Little do they know they are not the only ones there.


End file.
